Dangerous Love: A haunting has begun
by xXDarkest-KissXx
Summary: A sequel to Dangerous Love. Bakura and Mariku have finally accomplished their Hikari's deaths. Now they can be with each other for all eternity. But what if they never passed left? Warning: Yaoi and death. lime. kiddies u've been warned. no excuses.
1. Chapter 1

Okies people I am going to start a sequel to my previous story called Dangerous love so sit back and enjoy.

Chapter One.

Metal banging against the wall as Mariku thrust his lover, Bakura, beneath him. It's been two months since a murder had occurred in this very room. Blood scattered carelessly about from it. The two lovers owned the title of that killing, but that was only the beginning of what is about to happen. You are about to witness the truth. Tired bodies collapse. Begin now.

**Bakura's pov**

After what seemed like an amount of confusion for two years, I am able to share this with my true lover. We only moved here a month ago, but already we are at home. My love by my side breathing heavily. I assure you all, it is not the first time we have done this, in this room.

This room is forever special to us and cherished. For in this room were we able to be reunited. The final step towards this was only the murder of my hikari. A smirk appears upon my face. Funny how one can think that feelings, my feelings, were real. Pathetic.

I felt Mariku shift and wrap an arm around my waist. His warmth connects with my body. My body immediately responded to his touch. I only complied, for he loves to be close. Now that we can.

"Bakura, my love. How does it feel to be back into my arms again?" as he hissed into my ear seductively. This however caused me to shudder. I could not answer for words are not enough. But words are not the answer for everything.

I pressed my lips against his and gradually slipped my tongue past his rough lips. I massaged his tongue with my own as did he. It was a never ending battle, but ended when we both became desperate for air.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. I think that answered his question. "Well that settles it then. Now how about some rest my love?" as he pulled me closer to him and the blankets over us.

**Random pov**

Sleep encountered them both. Both were completely worn from previous, sexual activities. The wind rustled through the trees outside the main window. If you listen closely, you can still hear the cries of pain of the murders.

Two shadows emerged into view. Not moving, they watch. It had been unleashed. Everything begins. It all starts now. Nothing will be the same. A haunting begins.

Next Morning

The sun shown through the blinds. Bakura is the first to rise up from the bed. He meanders to the hallway and down the stairs. He then enters the kitchen.

**Bakura's pov**

Even though I felt extremely exhausted, I managed to get up. I'm surprised I am able to move the way he thrust me. I enter the kitchen to find something to eat. I stop dead in my tracks.

On the table laid a bloodied, beaten, incision person. My stomach tilted. I vomited at the sight and smell. I blinked once or twice. This was never here before, but then it disappeared. Like it was never there.

I went over to the table. Nothing was there. No blood, items, or even a trace of the body. I sighed. I must be losing it. Still asleep. I turned around and smacked into that same body.

I jumped back as a hand grabbed for me. I tried to move it, but was impossible. I screamed loud and managed to run out. I ran out the doorway and into Mariku. I screamed again. Not knowing who it was at first.

"What the hell happened?" Obviously he was scared shitless. It took me a minute to gather my thoughts. I managed most of it out. "Bakura are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. It grabbed me and everything. Scaring me fucking shitless." He looked at me before entering the kitchen. He then came back out. "Bakura, there is nothing in there. Now go back to sleep."

Maybe I am losing it. I am still tired though. But it looked, smelt, and felt so real. Then it hit me. That dead thing reminded me of Malik, but he's dead too. Okay I am definitely losing it. I should go back to sleep.

**Random pov**

Step one, hallucinations. Much more is yet to come. How long will it take for something to get through. What will it take before it all turns out. Two images skid across the walls.

They follow. Only purpose is revenge and death.

Hours later.

They finally awake.

**Mariku's pov**

Ever since earlier thins morning, Bakura was practically on top of me. But who's to complain. Wonder what caused him to react like that though. Our room is very sacred to us, but the kitchen has it's own story.

Although Bakura's hikari was killed in the bedroom two months ago, he wasn't the only one. I too had a hikari. His death occurred in the kitchen. Our plan did succeed Bakura. Nothing is going to separate us again.

Bakura shifted positions and buried his face in the crook of my neck. His warm, hot breath caressed against my flesh. My body trembled at the sensation. His breaths were calm and peaceful. I pull him closer to me.

He complied with coming closer. We've been using these situations being as cold as it's been. Damn it for being winter already. I was immediately brought back to Bakura nipping at my neck. I can happily go along with this.

**Okay people a small scene here. Kiddies you've been warned.**

It wasn't before long that our lips found one another. I turned myself over and on top of him. He moans into my mouth as our members connected and became hard. Well his, not mine this time.

Our tongues battled for dominance as my hands slipped up his shirt. I traced his toned chest with my fingers. He parted to plead, "More." His wish is my command. I pretty much tore his shirt off him and began on his pants.

He shuddered at the lost of warmth. I began working my way down his neck then chest. I then took a hardened nipple into my mouth. My sucking caused him to moan more.

I released it as I began towards my new target. I had finally gotten rid of his pants and found myself at my location. I used my tongue to moisten the tip of his throbbing member. Bakura only squirmed at the touch.

Okay enough play time. I immediately took him all into my mouth. Bakura moaned loudly, "oh gods Mariku. More." as he arched his hips up.

I only continued sucking eagerly at it. He began to thrust himself into my mouth. Good boy Bakura. Keep moving and you'll release.

His breaking point was coming. The was he's squirming, it should be soon. I pulled back to only his length was in my mouth. I used my free hand to grab his sac to help speed the process.

This only added to his pleads. "Harder." So I did. I applied a good amount of pressure and he screamed. In doing so, he released. I swallowed every last drop and slid him out.

**Okay safe to return.**

I collapse next to him. Damn he takes forever. He sighs. I smirk, "Feel better love?" He only rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Alone." I snap my finger and lay back on the couch more comfortably. So far, a good day has began.

All is unknown. More is going to occur now or later.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay let me see if I can get more reviews with a second chapter. And thanks to my one.

Chapter 2

**Mariku's pov**

Well today has been a good day so far. I wonder how long this will last though. To many things have happened and I think they may be getting to Bakura. But then again how is that possible? I mean he was the one who wanted this to happen so we could be together. Well it's too late to have second thoughts Bakura. Great. Now I'm talking to myself. Man I have got to stop hanging around that damn Pharaoh and his light.

The Pharaoh and his light. Now there's something gone terribly wrong for you. Well not like we've seen them since our hikari's deaths. Not that it's a bad thing. I couldn't be anymore happier. Never did see eye to eye with them and neither did Bakura. I think it was the same with them. Like they never trusted us or something. Oh well. Who cares. I sure as hell don't.

Well I sure as hell am surprised that they haven't knocked on our door wondering why our hikari's just suddenly stop contacting them. Shit. What if they do come? Well not like they can. They don't even know where we are. But there is Yami's stupid puzzle. He could probably locate us if he wanted to. I think me and Bakura have to have a small chat about that when he comes down. I hate it when things like this go sour. Damn Pharaoh.

I sit here tapping my fingers impatiently waiting for Bakura to come down. How long can one person take while in a shower? I mean I'm not there so what's the hold up. So like a good boyfriend, I go and check.

As I was walking up the stairs, I heard him scream. Again. I quickly run up the rest of the stairs two at a time. I dash around the corner and into the bathroom. I enter only to Bakura screaming like something had a hold of him. What is going on with him? Twice in one day.

I went over to him and calmed him down as best as I could. Whatever the hell he saw scared him shitless. "Bakura what happened?" trying my best not to lose my last bit of patience with him. He looked up at me stuttered, "S-something just tried suffocating me with the shower curtain. All pressing up against me."

I looked at the curtain. It was torn. Probably because he tore through it. How the hell does a shower curtain want to suffocate someone, let alone how? "Bakura are you sure that's what it was? You weren't hallucinating or something?" Obviously he had had enough and lost his patience. "Of course I wasn't hallucinating the whole thing. Why the hell would I make something like that up?"

He did have a point, but how was it possible? I only shook my head. Maybe I'm hallucinating this whole damn thing. Bakura has never tried to do anything like this before, but then again he hasn't been with me for like two years. So I really don't what to do anymore. "Bakura maybe you're having a difficult time adjusting to this whole murder situation. Maybe we should take you to see someone."

Alright, now that was a stupid idea and I heard it to no extend. "Are you crazy. I'm sure I'm not going crazy. Let alone crazy enough to go to some idiotic person and tell them what you and I both did." and with that he got up and walked out and to his room.

Okay this is really starting to get out of hand. So I know this is getting out of hand. Now what the hell do I do about it? Ah I'll just let him be for a while. Maybe he's trying to tell me he needs some space. After all he had no real memory for two years. I think he'll be fine though.

**-Later on that evening-**

Bakura has been up in his room all this time. I have not heard him once come out of his room. I thought he may need some time, but I didn't think he'd lock himself up in his room. I get up out of my chair only to be forced back into it. I scanned the room around and nothing was there. What the hell was that?

I get up again only to have the same thing repeated. What the fuck is that? Now I was getting annoyed. No one is even present in the room, but yet something is forcing me into this damn chair. I try yet again, but nothing happened. I was able to get up. I cautiously looked around the room again. Maybe Bakura was toying with me with the rod.

I walk towards the doorway and look to my left before I did so. There in the case, was the rod. Okay now. What the hell? If Bakura is not doing this to me then what? Okay Bakura you've now got me spooked. There is nothing here, but you keep insisting there is something in the house. I hate to say this about him, but I think he's gone insane. Nothing has happened like this before, but yet it is now because he said he supposedly saw something earlier today twice.

I enter the hallway and I hear banging of a door from the upstairs. I head up and see one doing just that. It was the door to Bakura's room. Okay now I am really starting to get pissed. What is he up to and what is he trying to get out of all this? I walk a bit further towards his room and find that no one was opening and shutting the door. It was doing it all by itself. Bakura was sitting on his bed watching in fear.

**Bakura's pov before evening.**

After my little incident with Mariku in the bathroom, I headed to my room and slammed the door. I stayed in there for a while, but when I looked at my clock it had only been 15 minutes. Why is this happening and why am I the only one who notices and sees it happening? Mariku why can't you believe me. I'm telling you the truth and yet you still refuse to listen. Something is happening here and it is not good.

I glance out my window and watched the snow fall from the sky. Something is indeed happening, but what I don't know and I cannot explain. Mariku you have to believe me. What have I done for you not? I then felt a small tear stroll down my left cheek. I feel so alone. Maybe this was how our hikari's felt when everything happened. What the hell am I saying. They deserved it. Not to even be here. That is why we got rid of them. So we could be together.

Together seems too long of a time. Even though we do have eternity. Not unless one kills the other or themselves though. Why am I even thinking like that. It's not healthy and though I am still somewhat a spirit, I am still human and have a body. I must take care of it or I lose it for good. Let alone my mind.

I looked out the widow again and it had gotten dark and colder. My body shivered against the sudden coldness. Moments later did I see my breath. How could it have gotten so cold so suddenly? That when writing appeared on the window. That was not there before. I shudder as I got up. My bare feet hit my cold, wooden floors as I walked towards the window.

"It has begun Bakura. Only time is an option. When, where, how. Those are the questions. You will indeed know them in due time. We suggest to be prepared. There is no escaping it."

I stumbled back when I felt a force pushing me back onto the bed. I sat there breathing irregularly. Why is this happening? I want to know.

**-Evening-**

I had not moved from my bed since then. All I could think of was the note. I glance over and it was still there. Something, though, about that hand writing to familiar, but yet not all there. What is going to happen and what has begun? All I can think of is how can we stop it? It says it was unescapable, but there has got to be some way around it all.

BANG!

I looked over. My door swung open. Hitting the other side making a hole in the wall. No one was on the other side and I found myself sweating in the cold room.

BANG!

It had shut this time. Whatever wrote that message earlier was correct about something. Whatever it was, was starting now.

BANG!

It yet again opened. Then closed making the continuous banging noise. Only making the hole bigger in the wall. It kept opening and closing repeatedly. I winced every time it slammed shut and opened forcefully. The hinges were about to be popped out of their holding screws.

Moments later did Mariku appear at the doorway as if to find me doing it. Well I've got news for him, it wasn't me. He looked horror struck as was I. He tried to get through, but it was no use. The door continued it's rampage closings and openings. My body began to quiver and shake uncontrollably. Fear was taking over my mind and I was forcing myself not to think that.

"Bakura, what is going on?" I hear him shout. I fall over curling myself up. Which I have never done, but I felt so helpless. What was I to do. "Bakura answer me." screaming at me this time. I only stayed silent. I couldn't answer him for I did not know what was going on. He gave up yelling at me and began working on a way to get in here.

I looked over at him from the position I was in and stared. Each time it closed and opened it got faster. I watched again and again as it opened and closed, unable to keep my eyes off it. I then began to see a small scene go on in front of me. It was someone stabbing someone else repeatedly in the chest. I watched in horror as the stabber smirked and appeared to be laughing while doing so.

I looked closer and closer at it. I had gotten up from the bed and was a few feet in front of the slamming door. I looked and realized what I was witnessing. It was a murder. The same one I had done when done with Ryou to make sure he was dead. I dropped to my knees and screamed. Why do I keep seeing this murder and Malik's?

The slamming had ceased and my body falling backwards onto the hard, ice cold floor. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. I felt a body holding mine, but I couldn't tell who it was. My mind was going black. I felt unconsciousness coming as well as sickness. I felt myself vomit again from seeing the sight and then nothing.

Okay must end here for now and hopefully I can get some reviews and hope you like the sequel for those who have read my last story. It will get more interesting later on I promise. PEACE.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay time for chapter 3. I may have only three reviews but I want this to happen. And please spread the word along if u like. Thanks now on with the story.

Chapter 3

**Mariku's pov**

Well yet again something is happening here. First Bakura see's something then things occur. A force holds me back from getting out of my chair. It wasn't Bakura. Bakura was in his room when I saw what happened. His door repeatedly slammed open and close. Now that can't be possible. A door cannot simply open and close that hard without anything doing it.

I press a hand to my temple. All this nonsense is making me get a headache. This is getting out of control. I can only imagine what is causing all this. Bakura may be right. What am I saying. He is right. As much as I don't want this, it's here. What ever it may be. The only thing is what is it? It can't be a person. No one is there when things are occurring. I press harder. I might just get a migraine or something trying to figure this out.

Bakura breathed sharply. I turn my head to see his limp body laying on the bed. Of course not in his room, but mine. His body quivers and shakes rapidly. What is wrong with him? I pace over to him and place my hand on his forehead. What am I doing? Not like he's sick or something. I gently shake his body to try and wake him.

Cold, dark eyes fling open. Fear written in them. Horror striking whomever looks into them. "Bakura what happened?" He only shook his head. This is starting to become a bothersome. I've about had it. "Bakura you better damn well tell me what is going on. You know. You've told me you know. Now what is going on."

He stared coldly at me. I would have too if I were him. He just shook it off. My actions of course took over and I backhanded him. His head just turned from the blow. His breathing increased. "What the fuck Mariku. I'm trying to remember. Give me a damn minute."

I shook my head. "Well hurry it up." He took a deep breath as did I. The room became tense. Nothing but darkness and a small light in the corner filled the room. I looked at him again and he looked calmer and began to tell me.

Moments later I only stared at him dumbfounded. What did he mean by there is no escaping it? Escaping from what? What did it have to do with us? Time is an option? Now there's a whole different story. Everything is all going downhill. Things were not suppose to turn out this way. Our task was to destroy our hikaris and we would be together without anything happening. But yet it is.

He did not look me in the eye anymore. Afraid of what I might do next. And to be honest I haven't the slightest idea anymore. What are we to do? It says it is only beginning of something, but what? Another headache rushed to my head. This is really pissing me off. Why can't things go back to normal like they were before our hikaris appeared. I stood up and walked out the door.

As I walked out the door, I felt a hand grab me from behind. I turned to find Bakura. He looked a bit paler than normal, but still him all the same. "Bakura what is it now? You are not going to cling to me like and innocent child would. You are fine and going to be. Now go back to your room."

He stood there as silent as darkness. Not even making the smallest noise. I shook my head. I motioned for him to follow. He did. Straight to my room. It was late and all. We entered and I closed the door.

Click.

**Bakura's pov during Mariku's**

All I could see was blackness and silence. Why the hell couldn't I see anything? I could feel someone holding me. My guess it is Mariku. My god he is holding me awfully tight. What is his problem?

Moments later I found myself coming to. I opened my eyes to him shaking me roughly. What the fuck. I flung my eyes open and felt cold. He stared down into mine looking confused. As was I Mariku. What the hell happened? I can't remember anything right now.

He shook his head. "Bakura what happened?" He looks like he's upset about this. "Bakura, you better damn well tell me what is going on. You know. You've told me you know. Now what is going on?"

I felt his cold blank stare upon me. I just shook it off. I then felt a cold hand slap me across the face. I felt my breathing increase a little. My head just turned from the blow. "What the fuck Mariku. I'm trying to remember. Give me a damn minute."

"Hurry it up then." I took a deep breath as did he. I felt the room become tense. Darkness filled the room except for a small light in the corner helped keep it somewhat lit up in here. I shuddered at the feeling. I forced myself to relax and was now ready to tell him.

After I finished, he only looked dumbfounded. I could see all his questions written on his face. I wish I knew Mariku. I really wish I did. Nothing can thoroughly be explained. Not to me or you. He shook his head. He was definitely confused as I was, but I was at a lost to tell him.

I turn my head unable to look him in the eye anymore. I couldn't take this anymore. Why was this happening to us? It was suppose to be all good after we did our task. Now look at us. At each other's throats trying to figure out what is happening. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He looked pissed. Hell I would too if I were in his shoes. He then stood up and walked out the door.

I only sat there. He still doesn't believe me. But why is he not seeing the things I am? I glance out the door before he moved out of view. Someone was with Mariku. It looked like me? Oh god what is happening. Mariku is in trouble. I quickly got to my feet. I staggered and stumbled with each step. I was about to leave when the door immediately slammed shut in my face.

I began slamming my fists against it. Trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I panicked, "MARIKU." I continued slamming and kicking the door. I was unaware of another presence behind me. I felt the room grow icy cold again. I heard something. Like a finger moving along a window.

I turned around and found just that. Someone was writing on the window clear as day. The figure had it's back turned to me. I went to grab it, but my hand went right through. I freaked and backed up falling over my bed. How the hell? My bed was never this close to the window.

I glanced back up and the figure stepped to the side allowing me to read the window. I squinted for there was hardly any light anymore.

_The time has come Bakura. Mariku will fully be aware of what is happening. If he makes it out of that room. Time is no longer your option. Time belongs to us. Questions are now unraveling. You will now know._

I froze dead in my tracks. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. My body began to shake and tremble. The figure then turned slowly around to face me. My eyes widened in horror when the figure stopped fully and faced me.

"Malik." I only stuttered as it came out. How the hell is this happening. He spoke, "It's happening because of what you did to us. We were allowed a second chance at out lives Bakura. We're using it to our benefits. We are waiting to cross over Bakura. Besides, we only call this a mere game of revenge."

I made his way towards me. He could read my mind? I must be losing it. There is no way this could be happening. "Oh Bakura it is happening. Yes we can read the very thoughts in your mind. Like we told you, there is no escaping this."

He stopped in front of me. What the hell is he planning on. This is not real. This cannot be real. I'm only hallucinating this. No one can possibly be doing this. I felt a cold, icy hand press against my face. I flinched at the touch. He moved closer. I could not move any further away. I was a sitting duck at the moment.

His fingers, I felt, moved along down my neck. I jerked away, but I could not escape his touch. Why the hell couldn't I move? I felt a force against me. Malik stayed in the same spot where he was. What the hell is hold me down. "I can answer that Bakura. What's holding you down is your own anger."

I screamed loudly. I was helpless. Nothing is possible for me to escape. "You're right Bakura. But weren't you listening to us. There is no escape." as my shirt tore open. He moved his fingers along my chest. His icy, cold touch sent shivers up and down my body. My teeth chattered at the coldness my body was receiving. My eyes dazed. I couldn't focus straight. My mind was going. I felt something sharp against my chest. I screamed at the sudden pain.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I clutched my chest. Sharp pain shooting through out it. I looked down to see several deep cuts. Looked to be from a knife of some sort. I hurt so badly. I sat up from my bed. I could barely stand let alone walk. I forced myself over to the window. Nothing was there. Was this all a dream? I really don't think a dream could cut myself.

I shook it all off. What is happening to us? Us. Mariku. I felt myself run to the door. I flung it open and ran down the hall. I hope he is alright. If I could get hurt from something like a dream, then surely something must have happened to him.

**Mariku's pov during Bakura's**

I closed the door to my room. Bakura sat himself on the bed. He didn't move nor say anything for that matter. The house was completely and utterly quiet and dark. I never felt this uncomfortable in this house before. Bakura you're starting to give me the creeps. This has gone on far enough.

Bakura shot a glance at me. His stare cold and dark. Now what was wrong with him? I cannot tell anymore. I'm just going to have to let him be like this until he can figure something out. Or me. I sat down next to him. His eyes never left me. He followed every movement I made. I shook my head.

Maybe this was some sort of game he is playing and I'm just apart of it. But he has never done something like this before. All this is serious. Nothing is out of place when he does things. Something is constantly happening and only he can see this. I smirked.

"Bakura what are you trying to pull here. Is this all just some game. Because if this is one, you got me alright. You win." He still only stared coldly at me. I rolled my eyes. He was really starting to be immature. I went to stand, but was forced down. I looked at Bakura. He didn't even budge.

I looked around the room. Nothing was in here. Just me and him. I must be hallucinating or something. Damn I've been telling myself that a lot today. Hallucinating. Is it possible to hallucinate that much? I stood again, but this time the force was stronger and I was on my back. I glance at Bakura, whom had a smirk on his face. None like his own.

"Bakura what is going on. What the fuck are you doing?" as I tried to get up. No use. I was stuck like this. "Bakura cut this shit out. You've gone far enough now let me up." I noticed he held his smirk. He glanced down at me. His eyes not his own. What the fuck was happening to him?

I hear him laugh. Okay now he starting to get my attention. "Bakura is this some sort of idea to get my attention. Because if it is you've got my fullest." I felt myself wanting to get up but nothing was letting me. I tried budging. Nothing again. I then felt his cold body on top of mine. Okay far enough. "Bakura get off me now." His eyes narrowed towards me. "No Mariku. It is your turn to know. Bakura already knows some things. You on the other hand are being difficult."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What the hell are you talking about." He just sat all the way on me. He felt lighter than normal. And his eyes. His eyes were definitely not his own anymore. More innocent looking than Bakura's. I shook my head. This is not happening. I am not seeing Ryou in him. He simply cannot be him.

"Are you sure about that Mariku. Are you positive I cannot be Ryou." he hissed in my ear. Oh god this was not happening. I felt his cold hands trail along my collar bone. Then he went further down. I felt him tore my shirt open and the coldness made my body shiver. I tried to buck him off, but nothing. He still sat there.

I felt his breath along my neck. I screamed at the sudden pain I had in my stomach. I squirmed beneath this figure. It can't be Ryou it just can't be. They're suppose to be dead. "Oh Mariku, we haven't crossed over. You're only being held down by your own anger you had against us. Mostly Malik."

I closed my eyes hoping he would go away and nothing had happened. I opened them and nothing was there. I sat up, but fell back at the sudden pain I had in my stomach. I looked down to see a blur. I closed my eyes again trying to get rid of the pain but nothing. I heard a voice in my ear. I opened my eyes to see a figure above me. I blinked several times to try to correct my vision.

It passed over as fast as it came, but the pain is still there. I felt something be removed. I screamed at the sickening pain. "Mariku are you still with it?" I heard him say. I looked up to see Bakura instead of Ryou. I hoped.

Okay this is where I must stop. It is thanksgiving day so no more typing for now. That and I feel like crap. Stupid sickness. Well hope you like and I shall try to write more before I goes back to school. And please spread the word around to others about my story please. And also review. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay time for chapter four. Yup chapter four people as well as the last chapter. Okay I dun care if I gets anymore reviews I'm gonna continue typing and hope for the best. Hope you all enjoyed it and sorry if you were hoping for it to be longer. Okay on with the story.**

Chapter Four

**Mariku's pov**

That feeling in the pit of my stomach never left. What had just happened. Someone was in here who claimed to be Ryou. Impossible. Bakura must have been messing with my head. I shook my head trying to be rid of this blurriness. It cleared. I looked at Bakura. He held a knife in his hand. Was that what he just pulled from me?

I tried to sit up, but found it to only increase the pain. I fell back onto the bed. I could feel the blood pooling out of me. Such a sickening feeling it is. The pain unbearable and to horrible for words to describe it. I felt cold hands along the side of my face. If he was trying to comfort me I am far from being comforted at the moment.

I slapped his hand away. I flinched at the sudden pain I caused myself. Stupid. "Mariku are you still with me." I heard his shaking voice. Obviously he was scared shitless. Hell I would be too if I saw Bakura in this situation. I spat out my response along with blood, "Yeah barely."

I felt him wrap his body around mine forgetting my injury. I screamed when he did this. Right on my wound. "Bakura, get the fuck off me. You're hurting me." I know he didn't mean it, but still it hurt. He immediately got up off me. I could hear him whimper. "Mariku I'm so sorry."

He apologized over and over again. Why the hell was he sorry? "What the fuck are you sorry?" He looked down at me. His voice shaky, "I wasn't able to stop." I shook my head. He was now being foolish. Now forgetting that I was bleeding my guts out, I sat up forgetting the pain. "Bakura we need to get to a hospital."

Bakura ran out then and there. Where the hell was he going. Couldn't he see that we needed to go and go now. Moments later he returned. The rod was in his hand. Of course. I forgot about our healing powers with our items. He held it out to me. I took it with a shaky hand. It took all I could muster to heal myself. I felt the wound close and my insides twist as it healed as well.

After a while I fell back onto the bed again. Bakura slipped close by my side. "Bakura I'm fine now. Stop worrying." I felt him shudder against me. What is going on here? I had to ask him. Our visitor had said something about him knowing. May as well ask him. "Bakura what is going on here?"

"Mariku I've told you and told you. You still refuse to believe me. Even now when you were hurt. Why do you continue to ask me the same thing?" I sighed deep. I knew I was going to get an answer like that. This doesn't make any sense at all. We murder our hikaris to have a better life together. Now all of a sudden these things are happening. People looking like our hikaris showing up and trying to kill us. Saying things like they never crossed over. This is too much.

"Bakura, if you're trying to tell me something, by all means just tell me and stop playing this game." enough was enough. He stood up from the his position and the bed. He glared down at me. "How could you continue to think this is me. I can't believe this. Mariku how could you do this to me. I would never hurt you and now you're accusing me of doing everything." and with that he stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

I winced at the slam. He did have a point. Why would he hurt me? He would never do that. But if he's not doing this then who the hell is? Someone has to be doing this. Not spirits pretending to be our hikaris. This is not making any sense anymore. Things were not suppose to happen like this. We were suppose to be happy for all eternity. Now look at us. Barely understanding one another. At each others throats in arguments.

I glance over at the clock. It was 3:00 am. Damn this has been a long night. And only getting longer. I shouldn't bother him now. I think he was just paranoid from the shock earlier. He just needs some time alone.

(A bit later)

I look out the window to see the sun rising. I glance at the clock again. What the fuck. The clock still reads 3:00 am. I pick it up and check to make sure it still works. It began to buzz. I look at the watch on my wrist. It read 7:30 am. Strange. This is the normal time I have the alarm set for each day. But how is it going off when the clock reads 3:00.

The buzzing continued. I turned it off. It stopped. Okay now that's weird. I set it back down. I laid back down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling instead. The room still dark. Bakura must have fallen asleep. Sleep. Something I should have done. But with all that's happened how could I sleep.

The clock began buzzing again. I glance over at it. It read 3:00 still. I went to unplug it when it fell onto the floor breaking. I sat up. It was on the floor and it began flashing 3:00. The buzzing stopped, but the flashing continued. The room went cold all of a sudden. A chill ran up and down my spine. I look around the room and nothing but darkness appeared.

The next thing I knew I hear someone yelling. Bakura what are you up to now. I stood up and walked out the doorway and down the hall.

**Bakura's pov before now.**

I entered my bedroom and slammed the door shut. What a fool he was. How could he still deny that something is happening when proof is flashing in front of him. I laid on my bed with a loud thud causing the headboard to hit the wall. My anger enraged. He accuses me of doing all this. I could not have done a thing. Things were happening to me as well.

My anger switched to hurt. Mariku. You are suppose to believe me. I would never harm you. I couldn't even mutter a single curse to you without the guilt let alone cause you fear and harm. I sat up to lean against the headboard. I shook my head. This is not happening. This must all be a nightmare waiting to be over.

_No Bakura. You mustn't think like that._

I glance around the room. What the hell was that? "Who's there?"

_How could you let him do this to you. He denies the truth, but yet you still love him._

"Stop it." holding my head and blocking the voice with my hands.

_Bakura now's the time for you to take action. He's denied you long enough. Listen to me. He does not care anymore. You are on your own now._

"Leave me the fuck alone. Mariku is not like that. He's just confused." I screamed.

_No Bakura. You know it's true. Stop denying it. The truth is in front of you. Act now Bakura. Before it's too late._

"NO." I screamed again. I look up to find the person speaking, but nothing was present in the room. A headache formed in my head. I pressed against it to try to control the pain. My breathing quickened. A rage filled my entire consciousness. He was right. I am on my own. Mariku no longer believes in me or my word. He trusts me not.

I felt my eyes grow cold. Action must be taken. I felt insanity take control in my mind. This could no longer be avoided. I must take care of this before it's too late. Mariku you are going to believe me yet. I stood up.

My attention turned to the door. It began to open. I look beyond it. Nothing was there. I walked towards it and the out. I saw myself in the hallway. I turn ever so slowly and walked a normal pace towards the room.

I reach the room. I enter it. No one was in there. I close my eyes. A burst of energy ran through me. I felt a weight of some sort appear around my neck. I glance down to see. My ring hung loosely from it.

_He is hiding from you. Search high and low for him. Do not let him escape your clutches._

I turn at the heel and went towards the door again. I left the room. The door shut behind me. I glance around the hall. No one was in sight. I turn to the left and head for the first floor. I search the low. Work my way up from there. "I am coming for you Mariku. You cannot hide from me."

_Hurry Bakura. You mustn't allow him to deny you any longer. Search._

I was at the front door. I glance around the room. I walked slowly as if not to disturb anything that might be present in the room. I glanced around each corner of the room. I made my way through the first room. The second room I found a scene. I watched as a vision played before me.

"_Please don't do this to me."_

"_You should have stayed out of the way hikari."_

"_Mariku please stop."_

"_No hikari. There is no stopping what is to come. We need you out of the way. We need this to happen."_

"_Please. I don't understand. Why?" a plea._

_An evil, heartless laughter. "You're pleas are nothing but pathetic to my ears. I can only watch you suffer now." a knife appears in the cold hearted killer's hand._

"_Mariku no. please I love you." a cry._

_A smirk appears. "Love will not save you now hikari." raising it then piercing it through the chest repeatedly._

_Cries of pain and helplessness._

Mariku you were pathetic. Killing an innocent person. How cruel. Fate is not on your side love. I move again. The third room was cold and dark.

_Continue your journeying Bakura. You are to find him. Action must be taken place. Do not let him escape._

I close my eyes. A heart beat was heard. I am getting close. "Mariku my love, I am coming for you. You cannot hide from me." My ring began to pull me towards the entryway of the foyer. I sense his presence.

**Mariku's pov**

I enter Bakura's room to find it empty. He must have wondered off somewhere. I head back down the hallway. I stop at the top of the stairs. I could hear movement in the foyer. I head down the stairs. I approached closer. I could hear him talking, but something was different about his voice. It wasn't his own.

I enter the foyer. It was empty and dark. Coldness sent chills throughout my body. I glance around to see if Bakura was in here. I saw a glow in the corner. I look over to see Bakura standing there. Something was not right here. "Bakura are you okay?"

His eyes were cold and emotionless. He held a cold smirk on his face. He stood in the corner of the room. His ring around his neck hanging loosely. His body was leaned against the wall. He looked, if possible, possessed.

"Bakura, answer me." I said more sternly. He chuckled. I could sense his rage. What was wrong with him. I felt his anger continue to grow within his heart and mind. He was not at all himself. He stood upright and made his way slowly towards me. His expression still the same. "Mariku, my love, you still deny me. The truth is before your very eyes and you are still blind to see it. You blame me for everything that has happened. Well congratulations Mariku, you were right."

I stared blankly at him. He was talking nonsense. There was no way he could have pulled any of this off. I saw the truth I just chose not to believe it. He was now the one blinded. He was telling the truth all along. It wasn't him. Now I must make him see that.

I hadn't payed attention to notice his approach and I felt a surge of pain through my mind. I dropped to my knees. What was he doing? He smirked cold-heartedly. I held onto my head. I felt torn from my soul. The pain was so severe. I look up at him. "My love what is wrong? You seem to be in pain. Can it be like the pain Malik went through?"

What the hell was he getting at. He was the one who wanted them dead. I had wanted them dead as well. "Bakura what are you saying. You wanted them dead remember." He only smirked. His cold hearted stare was more than I could bare. My mind continued to throb with pain. How was he doing this.

"Mariku it is time for the cause of action. I only thought it'd be best this way." retrieving the ring from his neck. He aimed it at me. I went to block the attack. I reached for my rod. I found it was not there. I heard his careless laugh. I look up to find it in his grasp. That explains the head pains. I stagger to my feet and run out of the room.

I found myself crouched in a corner behind a chair hiding. I calmed my breathing as bests I could. I glance around the corner of the chair to see where he would come. Moments I see his presence. He moved at a slow pace. Ever so quickly and silently, I slipped out from behind the chair to make a run for it. I was only stopped half way by the power of the rod. I froze unable to move.

He stood before me. I look up at him again. He was not himself. There was no way he would act like this. He held his stare upon me. His eyes no longer his own. His smirk never held upon me in such a way. Something had his control and mind. I sat there helpless for the rod had it's control of my body.

"Bakura stop this nonsense. You're not acting yourself." He only laughed again. What was so damn funny? I screamed as I felt the pain worsen. I clutched everything aching or throbbing. Not that it helped any. "Mariku I laugh because I am myself. You just choose not to believe me anymore."

I felt my body being forced onto it's back. My vision then clouded. My shirt torn into shreds. The cold air tortured my body. I felt him hovering above me. I could feel that his rage was in full force. His anger no longer controllable. I felt his stare and smirk upon me more so than before. What was his purpose of doing this? I could not answer. My mind was blank and troubled. I cannot think straight.

"Mariku, my love, here is how it's going to be. I must take action. You must pay for doing what you have done to kill and innocent person. Your hikari." I could feel the stinging in his words. This cannot be happening. Bakura stop this madness and come back to me. What is happening to you.

I screamed as I sharp pain ran through my chest. The painful sensation was repeated over and over again. I glance to see him stabbing me with the knife in the rod. My breath became sharp and harsh. It hurt to breath. I could feel my lungs and heart slowing and ceasing to function. Blackness appeared as my mind went further and further into darkness. Then nothing.

**Bakura's pov**

_That's it Bakura. Action is what is needed. He cannot deny you anymore._

I only continued to stab him. I sense his life slipping away. His eyes losing their life. I felt a heartless laugh escape my throat. I was killing my love. I was destroying him for good. He could no longer deny me.

_You did it Bakura. You are now free from being denied. The truth is known Bakura._

The truth. I did know the truth. All that had and has happened. I know how. I did this. No one else had done this, but me. I had done this. I killed them all. I had them all killed. I did this on my own.

_Your hikaris deaths were only the beginning. You had a plan. You completed that plan. It was all you and no one else._

What have I done. I killed them all. I have stained my hands with their blood. I see them. Covered in it. Stained for life. I am a cold-hearted killer, murderer, and lover. How could I have done this? I caused this to happen. I did this for nothing. Nothing but to kill for my own pleasure.

_You're a cold-hearted killer. You wanted this and now you have it. You did do this for pleasure. You loved the way everything folded out in the end. Everything worked to your advantage. You succeeded in this task. You are a killer._

I can't believe this happened. Why did I do this? I am not a cold-hearted killer. I never wanted to be. How could I have allowed this to happen. I break down into tears of pain. I can no longer live the rest of my life for this.

_You used your hikaris to kill your love. They were never there. They were indeed dead. You tricked your love to kill him for that longing pleasure._

I did not kill him for pleasure. I never wanted it. I used my hikaris as a way to make him think they were still here. They are dead. The hikaris and my love are dead. All because of me. I'm not crazy. No I am not. How can this still be happening.

_You are crazy. You killed your love the same way he killed his hikari. The way you wanted him to kill his hikari. It is all because of you. You are a liar and a trickster. A deceiver to yourself._

I cannot live like this for the rest of eternity. I cannot be alone. I will not be alone. I am not alone. They're not dead. They can't be.

_You cannot live life like that for eternity. You can be alone. You will be alone. You are alone. They are dead. They can be dead._

I look across the hall. Pass my dead lovers body. I look in a mirror. I walk towards it. I am in front of it. I touch the reflection. I see a man. A man who was stained at the hands with blood. I see a man who murdered the one's he cared about. A man who was blind to see what he has done. A man who shouldn't remain in this world for eternity. A cold-hearted killer seeking nothing but pleasure.

I am all those things. I have to stop this. I know what I must do. I only look at the knife from the rod in my left hand. I held it tightly in my grasp.

_Yes Bakura. Death is the answer for everything. End this misery. The torture you will face. End it all now. Remove the stains from your hands. You are a cold-hearted killer seeking pleasure. Do not deny it._

**Random pov**

Darkness and emptiness filled this house. Two deaths occurred two months ago. In this very house. By two lovers. Two lovers that will never be together for eternity. They, too, lay dead in this house. A murder had occurred in there this night. A suicide followed shortly after. The haunting of a past love was never true. It was a haunting of a memory. It will forever lie in this house.

**Okay this is the end. I know it must suck and is very bad so please review and tell me what you all think of it and thanks for reading. Peace.**


End file.
